Starstruck
by Miss Injustice
Summary: "Quien diría que para conocer a tu ídolo primero debes pasar por una serie de mala suerte y luego tal vez, solo tal vez, también ser atropellado por este" [Para la semana SouRin Día 5: Papel - Celebridades AU]


_**Disclaimer: **__Free! __Pertenece a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni, si fuera mío le hubiera hecho más a bullying a Rin._

_**Aviso: **__Pertenece a la semana SouRin, y esto se supone que era para ayer._

_**Advertencia: **__UA de celebridades, bueno uno. Bullying amoroso hacía mi bebé. Mal lenguaje por parte de Rin y eso(?)_

* * *

Rin no puede odiar más su vida de lo que ya la hace, todo le sale mal, los dioses lo odiaban, lo detestaban. Quizá fue un bastardo en su vida pasada y por eso ahora está siendo castigado, pero ni por tan bastardo que haya sido merece tal trato, tal injusticia, tal crueldad hacía su persona.

Lo sabe, escuchando el mullido de la multitud en la sala donde él debería estar, con todos ellos, saltando, gritando, cantando, llorando. No ahí, escuchando detrás de una miserable puerta todo el sonido.

Y es porque Rin ese mismo día estaba para ir a ver a su ídolo, a su cantante favorito, _Yamazaki Sousuke._

Pero no, el destino es una perra con él y no puede ver a su ídolo.

A esa persona que viene siguiendo desde que salió a escena, que sus canciones le ayudaron cuando estaba pasando un mal momento en Australia. ¡Esa persona por la cual estuvo trabajando todo un puto año para ir a verlo!

Y es que Rin tuvo que trabajar todo un maldito año en un trabajo de mierda para poder ir a ver a su ídolo —aunque sea a la distancia— y poder escuchar sus malditas canciones en vivo y en directo, quizá también poder haber recibido un autógrafo y sacarse una foto con él. Poder agradecerle por sus canciones, solo eso, con eso se quedaba jodidamente satisfecho ¡Solo con eso!

Pero no, él fue tan imbécil que camino hacía el concierto le robaron su entrada y él ni cuenta se dio por ir de distraído pensando en todas las cosas que podría decirle a su ídolo. Y solo cuando le pidieron su entrada se dio cuenta que estaba desaparecida y por mucho que suplico (casi al borde del llanto) no le permitieron pasar.

Y por eso él en este instante se encontraba afuera del recinto, maldiciendo su vida y a todos los que estaban disfrutando del concierto, sobre todo al bastardo que le robo su preciada entrada que le costó sudor, esfuerzo y lágrimas —sobre todo de lágrimas—.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba (estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo en no derribar la puerta y entrar) decidió dejar el lugar para ir, quien sabe, quizás un lugar donde podía llorar y morir. A su casa no podía ir, luego su madre se entera que le robaron y para serles sincero, él no quería más drama en su vida.

Empezó a caminar, y como para agregarle más mierda a su vida, comenzó a llover con fuerza, dejándolo semi-empapado al instante.

—Maldición. —Soltó en un gruñido, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde ocultarse de la lluvia e ignorando a todas las personas que lo empujan por estar en la misma situación que él. —Clima de mierda. —murmura.

A unas calles más puede visualizar una pequeña cafetería, quizá puede tomarse un café mientras pasas las horas. Así que se encamina hacia ella, rogando internamente para que llegue a salvo.

Con la suerte que se carga puede que juste pase un tipo con una pistola y le dispare. Se estremece de solo pensarlo, eso ya sería el colmo de la mala suerte. Pero al contrario de todo, no es alguien disparándole lo que le sucede, sino es un maldito automóvil que paso demasiado rápido a su lado y por ende, termina empapándolo por completo.

Por un momento se queda parado, shokeado y da una reacción natural que toda persona hace: Lanza una maldición al cielo.

Tiene ganas de matar a alguien, golpear a alguien ¡Irse a un maldito rincón y morir!

Y decide que prefiere no arriesgarse al sacar su teléfono o Mp3 para ver si seguían bien, puede que ahora se lo roben. Así que apresura su paso, ignorando el frio, el tiritón y su ropa toda húmeda, se va a resfriar, está seguro de eso.

Se apresura a llegar a la cafetería, entrando por la puerta y de inmediato una joven chica lo recibe, algo sorprendida por sus fachadas, ofreciéndole rápidamente una toalla que Rin acepta de buena gana. Se sienta en una mesa algo alejada del resto de la poca gente que había dentro del recinto, ordenando un café cargado y tres panecillos de vapor. De inmediato saca sus cosas para revisarlas.

Por suerte (por primera vez en el día) su teléfono y Mp3 no sufrieron gran daño, se mojaron sí pero aun prenden y funcionan, con eso le bastaba. Y su dinero, bueno, no se destruyó, la gran mayoría, le serviría por lo menos para pagar lo que pidió y el transporte a casa.

Rin finalmente se permitió suspirar de alivio, no estaba tan mal como creía, quizá la suerte al fin empezaba a sonreírle.

A los cinco minutos su pedido llego, lo agradeció y pago. Seguido se hundió en su silla relajándose, poniéndose sus audífonos para escuchar de su Mp3 la música de Sousuke_-san_, cerrando los ojos para imaginar que estaba en su concierto —donde debería estar— relajándose y dejándose llevar con el sonido de la voz, permitiéndose ser feliz.

Así paso las dos horas que supone duraba el concierto: tomándose un café, comiendo panecillos, escuchando música en esa cafetería. Llamó a su madre para aparentar que estaba en el concierto, asegurándole que estaba mejor de lo que hubiera esperando y que se encontraba demasiado feliz por estar ahí.

Solo al final su vejiga no soporto los tres cafés que había consumido y le suplico, no, le ordeno ir al baño a liberarse y así se hizo. Agarro su teléfono y Mp3 dirigiéndose al trono (véase, baño).

Al terminar se lavó las manos y no noto que dejo su Mp3 ahí. Cuando salió supo que algo andaba mal.

O eso supone al ver cómo la gente está en el suelo tirada, con una expresión de horror en su rostro y cuando levanta la mirada puede notar como ahí hay tres personas con sus cabezas cubiertas y uno de ellos porta un arma, oh mierda.

—Tú el pelirrojo que parece mujer ¡al suelo! —le ordena uno de los asaltantes y Rin frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar algo que le cueste la vida, obedece.

Se quedan así un rato, mientras dos de los tres asaltantes sacan el dinero de la caja mientras el otro se encarga de vigilarlos, y justo tiene que ser el que tiene el arma. Sí señor, el día de Rin mejora cada vez.

Finalmente después de sacar todo el dinero de la caja, los sucios bastardos le piden a ellos lo que tienen, claro, como no les bastaba robar ahí tenían que robarle a ellos también.

—El que parece mujer, danos todo lo que tengas. —Y Rin voltea mirando a las persona, buscando a quien se refería el ladrón, riéndose internamente del pobre diablo que parece mujer. —No te hagas el idiota, te hablo a ti pelirrojo. —Y con eso Rin se da cuenta que él es el pobre diablo que parece mujer, puta vida, putos todos.

Nuevamente guardo los insultos en su boca y se dispuso a darle su maldito dinero y su maldito teléfono, su Mp3 no estaba pero no lo tomo importancia. Ahora sí podía decir que le habían robado, ahora tendrá que volver a su casa a pie ¡Y son dos horas a pie!

Después de vaciar a todos los clientes los ladrones procedieron a irse, supuso que felices por el botín que habían conseguido acosta de ellos. En cuanto nota que no están, Rin se dirigió al baño, encontrando su Mp3 ahí, eso era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Salió de la cafetería a paso apresurado, tan solo quería irse a su casa y acostarse en su cama y capaz si tiene algo de suerte morir.

Empezó a caminar por la desolada calle, a esta hora ya estaba oscuro, supuso que podrían ser las nueve o diez, no podía averiguarlo porque su maldito teléfono lo tenía un maldito ladrón.

"_Primero mi entrada, ahora mi teléfono. Putos todos" _ Fue lo que pensaba mientras caminaba.

Necesitaba relajarse, realmente necesitaba relajarse. Así que saco su Mp3 de su bolsillo y sus audífonos, colocándoselos violentamente. Necesitaba escuchar a Sousuke_-san_.

Espetaba esta vez tener algo de suerte, porque siempre que escucha a Sousuke_-san_ su vida se iluminaba y lo calmaba. La voz de Sousuke_-san_ era tranquila y suave, lo tranquilizaba con su voz ¡Era como si se la estuviera cantando a él!.. Y ya suena como fanática enamorada, eso es incorrecto porque él es un fanático enamorado de su voz, sí, de su voz.

Puso una canción al azar, relajándose al instante mientras siguió caminando, en definitiva la voz de su ídolo lo apaciguaba de sobre manera… tan calmado y relajado y en imbecillandia estaba que no se dio cuenta que cruzo con semáforo en rojo.

Tampoco se percató del auto _Ibizo negro_ que se acercaba a velocidad por la calle, mucho menos llego a evitar el impacto que gracias a no sé quién (porque los dioses obviamente no fueron) no fue mucho, ya que el conductor del auto sí noto su presencia y llego a detenerse.

Aunque no sirvió de mucho porque igual lo choco.

Rin ni cuenta se dio, solo llego a notar un dolor en sus piernas, él cayendo con fuerza al suelo mientras visualiza como su reproductor Mp3 y sus audífonos volaban hacía otra parte, un dolor agudo cuando su cabeza choco contra el suelo. Y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Sintió un silencioso prologando hasta que el bullicio empezó, un grito, dos gritos, tres gritos. Gente acercándose a él pero estaba demasiado aturdido para analizar la situación.

"_¿Qué demonios paso?" _Fue lo único que podía pensar, sintiendo como el dolor en su cabeza comenzaba hacerse más grande y un líquido caliente brotaba de su cabeza y decencia por su rostro.

Con su poca atención noto que alguien salió del auto que lo había chocado, eran unas voces discutiendo pero todo parecía tan lejano, como si estuvieran a kilómetros, fuera de su alcance.

—Yamazaki_-kun _quédese en el auto. —Logro escuchar y si no estuviera tan aturdido y adolorido hubiera abierto los ojos sorprendido.

"_¿Yamazaki-kun…?" _ Fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer inconsciente, con la última imagen de una persona acercándose a su persona.

**º**

En cuanto Rin abrió los ojos, supo que algo o todo andaba mal.

Primero no estaba en su habitación, de eso estaba seguro, su habitación no era lo suficientemente grande ni tan ¿lujosa? Por así decirlo menos.

Segundo, el dolor en sus piernas y cabeza le indicaba que algo malo había pasado, pero no recordaba que…

Se sentó con dificultad, notando la gran cama en la cual estaba, sin embargo no podía tomarle importancia ahora. Debía saber que mierda le había pasado… y ¿Por qué mierda andaba con una camisa que no era suya? Era demasiado grande para ser suya.

—Tch.

Se agarró la cabeza, notando como tenía vendajes en ella. Definitivamente tenía que recordar que paso y como termino aquí, en un lugar que no conoce ¡Capaz que lo tengan secuestrado! Ay mierda.

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Duele.

Y es que el dolor en su cabeza parecía ser insoportable, es como si un puto automóvil lo hubiera golpeado, se le hubiera tirado encima y lo hubiera dejado morir… un puto automóvil.

Enseguida con eso le vienen recuerdos del día anterior.

Rin con su entrada en mano. Le robaron su entrada. Le negaron la pasada. Se va sin ver a su ídolo. Se pone a llover con fuerza. Un automóvil le moja más de lo que estaba. Se tomó un café para pasar el rato. Entraron a robar a la cafetería. Le robaron su celular y su dinero para volver a casa. Tiene que irse caminado. Y la joyita final. Un auto le choca.

…

Ahogo un grito de furia. ¡Su día fue una mierda, literalmente! ¿¡Cómo es que una persona le puede pasar tantas cosas malas en un solo día!? ¡Se supone que sería un día feliz, él viendo a Sousuke_-san_ cantar y luego tomarse una fotografía con él! ¡Eso era todo lo que quería!

¡Y ahora estaba quien sabe dónde con quien sabe quién! ¡Podría estar ahora con un jodido psicópata que podía matarlo cuando quería! ¡O con un maldito pervertido que podía violarlo o vendérselo a quien sabe quién! ¡O un puto enfermo que quería vender sus putos órganos en el puto mercado negro! O mierda, habían tantas posibilidades.

—Ah, despertante. —Escucha una voz profunda adentrarse a la habitación, juntos a unas pisadas. Si no hubiera estado tan histérico hubiera reconocido la voz.

—No me digas Einstein, ¿Qué me delato? ¿Estar sentado o estar con los ojos abierto? —Respondió Rin, sin poder evitarlo, sarcásticamente. Levanto su vista para visualizar a la persona que entro a la habitación.

Quedándose en blanco al verlo.

—Pues yo diría que estar hablando solo, genio. —Dijo con humor ni nada menos que Yamazaki Sousuke.

Yamazaki Sousuke estaba en la habitación. Estaba en la habitación de Yamazaki Sousuke. Esta frente a Yamazaki Sousuke. Oh. Dios. Santo.

—¡! —Ahogo con sus manos el chillido de emoción que iba a soltar, no creyéndose todo esto. Era imposible que Sousuke_-san_, precisamente él, estuviera en frente suyo, debe estar soñando, sí eso.

Y ante la divertida mirada de Sousuke_-san _Rin se abofeteo a sí mismo, sintiendo un dolor real y confirmándole que no estaba soñando, ni que estaba muerto.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —Sousuke_-san _se alarmo y se dirigió hacía él mirándolo como si estuviera loco, tal vez lo estaba, por eso imaginaba que Sousuke_-san _estaba de pie, a su lado, observándolo desaprobatoriamente con esos ojos que le recordaban tanto al océano. —Ese golpe en la cabeza te afecto más de lo que creí.

Rin asintió distraídamente siguiendo contemplándolo, aun no podía creer que su _fucking_ ídolo estuviera frente a él.

Por suerte, Sousuke_-san _estaba acostumbrado a las miradas así que no estaba muy intimidado con su presencia.

—¿Me chocaste? —Logro preguntar con un hilo de voz, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante la situación que se encontraba.

Sousuke_-san _rio, y el mundo se detuvo por un instante para Rin.

—De hecho, tú te atravesaste por el camino ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba en rojo? —Le pregunto sonriendo sentándose en la cama, junto a un lado de Rin que por un instante se le olvido como respirar.

No sé acordaba mucho sobre eso, recordaba estar escuchando la música de la persona que se encontraba a su lado y después de eso recordó el choque… Y recordó dolor y todo se volvió oscuro.

—Ya veo… —Susurro bajito, bajando la mirada avergonzado, con sus mejillas rojas.

¡Vaya forma de conocer a su ídolo! No podía creer que se haya atravesado en el camino de Sousuke_-san_ ni que él lo hubiera recogido aun cuando la culpa fue absoluta de Rin.

—Por cierto, —Dijo Rin aun con la cabeza agachada—, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Sousuke_-san_ ladeo la cabeza pensativo. —Creo que la mandaron a lavar, estaba hecha un asco. —le contesta mirando.

Rin vuelve a asentir. —¿Qué estoy usando entonces?

—Ah, una camisa mía ¿por?

Y su rostro se encendió, haciendo una gran competencia con su pelo y su rostro saldría ganando. No solo estaba en la casa de Sousuke_-san_, también estaba en su pieza, en su cama, con Sousuke_-san_ a su lado y ahora ¡estaba usando una camisa de él! Oh dioses, puede morir en este instante.

—¿Estas bien? Estas rojo. —Sousuke_-san _lo mira preocupado y eso hace que su vergüenza crezca más.

—¿Puedes salir? Estoy demasiado avergonzando en este momento. —Y cuanto Rin pronuncia esas palabras se arrepiente de inmediato, porque él realmente quiere estar con Sousuke_-san_ pero no quiere que este lo vea así, es humillante nivel Dios.

No obstante Sousuke_-san_ vuelve a reír. —No creí que un hombre podría ser tan adorable. —Confiesa levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla, haciéndole tragar pesadamente y evitar mirarlo, por primera vez va a ignorar el hecho de que le digan "adorable" —que él no lo es, maldición—. Al parecer su ídolo toma esto como algo que le incómodo y le suelta de inmediato, haciéndole volver a mirar sus manos.

Así se quedan en un silencio incomodo que Rin no soporta, porque es algo hiperactivo y detesta el silencio.

—Yo… —empieza a decir recibiendo de inmediato la atención de Sousuke_-san_ —, te amo.

…

—¿Qué? —Sousuke_-san _luce desconcertado y no lo culpa. Él se quiere dar un golpe por la elección tan estúpida de palabras que hizo.

Tocio un poco—, quiero decir. Amo, amo realmente tus canciones, Sousuke_-san_ —se sonroja de solo llamarlo por el nombre, dios.

El ídolo parece incómodo con la confesión, algo sorprendido también.

—No creí que tuviera fans hombre, para ser sincero. Es un poco desconcertante, —finalmente responde después de unos eternos segundos, incomodo.

Rin sonríe un poco, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar que es raro ser fan de Sousuke_-san_ por eso no le toma importancia.

—¿Cómo es que no te vi en el concierto? Tu apariencia destacaría entre la multitud, digo, hubieras sido el único chico ahí.

—Un bastardo, o bastarda en este caso, me robo mi entrada. Yo planeaba ir. —Bufo molesto ladeando su rostro, de pronto recordar eso lo pone bastante molesto.

No importa que ahora este con Sousuke_-san_ (su puto ídolo) él realmente quería ir a su concierto, escucharlo cantar y esas cosas que uno hace en su concierto. Pero bueno, peor es nada, ya no importa. Está con Sousuke_-san_.

—Que mala suerte ¿tanto querías ir? —Le pregunta mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Trabaje todo un maldito año para poder pagar la maldita entrada para ir a verte a ti, idiota. —Rin insulta sin querer evitarlo, porque insultar está en su ser y más cuando está molesto. Se sorprende así mismo por haberle dicho a eso a Sousuke_-san_, precisamente a Sousuke_-san_.

"_Soy un estúpido"_ Puede dar fe a eso.

Agacha nuevamente la cabeza abochornado, negándose a verlo. Seguramente Sousuke_-san_ va a echarlo de la casa, porque Rin se comportó como un idiota con su ídolo que le dio un hogar por haberlo chocado a pesar de que eso fue culpa de Rin.

—Tienes carácter, me caíste bien. —Fue lo que finalmente responde el azabache, provocando que levantara la vista de golpe, asombrado. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡M-Matsuoka Rin! —Dice casi gritando.

—Nombre de niña, gustos de niña. Lo entiendo. —Susurra para sí mismo Yamazaki, pero Rin lo escucho y mando al diablo todo, puede que el tipo en frente suyo sea su maldito ídolo pero no soportara que le sigan diciendo niña, que demonios, en un día ya ha sido llamado niña tres veces.

—No soy una maldita chica. —Rechina los dientes molesto. Fulminando con la mirada al sujeto grande frente a suyo que no se molesta para nada.

—Mi error. ¿Cómo es que te gusta mi música, entonces?

Rin se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando su respuesta. —Cuando estaba en Australia, asustado y esas cosas, tus canciones eran lo único que me tranquilizaba y me daba compañía, uhmm. —Confeso.

El ídolo asintió entendiendo la situación. Mas no quiso profundizarla y Rin estaba agradecido con eso.

—Sabes, sonrojándote por mí parece como si estuvieras enamorado de mí. —Bromeo intentando cambiar la conversación.

—¿Qué si lo estoy? —Contraataco Rin mirándolo fijamente, que lo estaba, lo estaba, eso no lo negaba.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, solo que esta vez fue un silencio cómodo. Rin con ese silencio se relajó, de pronto todo el cansancio que sentía se bajó de la nada.

—En ese caso, mañana iré a dejarte temprano a tu casa y en la tarde pasare por ti para ir a una cita ¿está bien? —Propuso Sousuke_-san_ mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿¡En serio!? —Rin hizo ademan de levantarse para tirarse a los brazos de su ídolo pero un palpitante dolor en su cabeza lo hizo quedarse donde estaba.

—Mejor duerme, tienes que descansar. —Sousuke_-san_ le sonrió suavemente, haciendo que él soltara un bostezo, realmente se sintió más cansado.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú? —Pregunto dejándose caer en la cama, acomodándose en ella para dormir.

—En otra habitación.

Rin asiente a punto de quedarse dormido, pero antes de caer dormido pudo sentir algo suave contra sus labios, como un fugaz beso.

**º**

A la mañana siguiente Sousuke_-san_ lo llevo a su hogar, en otro auto y fue escoltado por dos guardias solo para ir a su casa, que en auto se demoraba solo media hora. Se fueron hablando todo el camino, conociéndose más, bueno, Sousuke_-san_ preguntándole a él porque Rin ya se sabía toda la vida suya.

Hablaron como si se conocieron de toda la vida, Rin aun no podía creer que estuviera hablando con su ídolo que lleva siguiendo desde hace cinco años, que se sabe más su vida que la de propia.

E incluso cuando llegaron, Rin no deseaba bajarse pero la promesa de ir a cenar esa noche con Soususke_-san_ fue lo suficiente para bajarse y esperar…

No noto como unos paparazzis los estaban siguiendo y le sacaban fotografías para el nuevo chisme del mes.

En cuanto sintió como el auto donde viajaba se iba, se arrepintió de haberse bajado, porque recuerda que no llamo a su madre desde que le asaltaron así que la mujer debe estar hecha una furia…

Ay mama.

Entro a paso lento, rezando a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchándolo que por favor su madre siga durmiendo pero ¿Ya mencione que los Dioses odian a Rin?

—Matsuoka Rin. —Escucha una voz al frente suyo que hace que se paralize. Las lueces se prenden y su madre, con unas ojeras enorme, aparece de la cocina y por la expresión que tiene sabe que está molesta y que alguien morirá pronto, y por alguien se refiere a él.

—M-Mamá —dijo Rin retrocediendo a cada paso que su madre daba, sintiendo gotas de sudor bajar.

—¿Qué clase hora es esta para llegar? ¡Y sin ni siquiera haber llamado!

—Me paso algo increíble ¡N-No te lo vas a crees! —Trago con dificultad y se casi se hace encima cuando su madre sonrío terroríficamente.

—En cierto, no me lo voy a creer.

Y lo que sucede a continuación la autora se lo ahorra por el alto contenido de violencia y lenguaje, solo debemos saber que el pobre de Rin está castigando hasta cuando cumpla sus, digamos, treinta años.

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Voy a salir con Yamazaki Sousuke_-san_ esta tarde!

—¡Deja de mentir, Rin! Solo admite que te escapaste.

—¡Es enserio!

Gou, que se mantenía al margen de la situación decidió intervenir. —_Onii-chan_, anoche se supone que estaba en un concierto ¿Cómo te lo encontraste?

—Me atropelló. —Y se muerde la lengua, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—¡Cómo que te atropellaron? ¡Dijiste que te habías caído! —Su madre chillido horrorizada, acercándose a revisarle la cabeza.

—No fue nada, en serio.

—Ahora mientes para decir que no te atropellaron, basta ya, Rin. —Sentencio su madre mirándola seriamente enojada.

Rin, que tenía su mismo carácter, igualmente se enojó.

—Te dije que es verdad. —Gruño.

—Yamazaki es un _idol_, Rin. Famoso. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

Silencio, ni el mismo Rin sabía explicarlo. Y al parecer su madre tomo eso como una aceptación de su parte.

La señora Matsuoka suspiro cansadamente y dio por terminado el asunto.

—Mam-

—Es todo, Rin.

Y Rin solo puede suspirar y bajar la cabeza, porque cuando su madre da por terminado un tema, da por terminado un tema.

Su hermana al notar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente prendió la Tv, en un intento de apaciguar la tensión que había.

"_En otras noticias al parecer el ídolo juvenil Yamazaki Sousuke, tiene nueva conquista ¡Y es nada más ni nada menos que un hombre! Se vio esta mañana salir de su propiedad con su nueva supuesta conquista. El joven al parecer paso la noche en la casa de Yamazaki-kun, y se puede apreciar que anda con una de las camisetas del joven Idol. Aquí en exclusiva las imágenes que fueron fotografiadas. _—Y muestran imágenes donde Rin y Sousuke_-san_ aparecen saliendo de la casa del segundo. Incluso la trayectoria del camino hacía la casa de Rin, este saliendo del auto y entrando a su propia casa. —"

Toda la familia Matsuoka abrió los ojos sorprendidos, mirándose entre sí sin poder creérselo.

"_Al parecer el joven se llama Matsuoka Rin, es un estudiante que cursa su tercer año de secundaria en la Academia Samezuka, tiene dieciocho años, la misma edad que Yamazaki-kun. Es bastante guapo, no lo crees ¿Mamiro-san?" _

Gou apago la Tv, bastante aturdida mientras miraba a su hermano sorprendida. Y su madre estaba igual que ella, ambas mirando a Rin quien no se encontraba mejor, de hecho, el pobre le dio un escalofrió porque ¿Cómo diablos lograron averiguar su nombre? ¿Y dónde estudia? Oh diablos.

—Realmente conociste a ese tal Sousuke_-san_. —Susurra su madre sin poder creérselo, haciéndolo salir de su asombro para darle una sonrisa engreída.

—Te lo dije. —Y no hay más satisfacción que decir esas palabras.

Entonces el timbre suena, y todos por un momento tienen miedo que sea la prensa, porque ninguno querrá perderse entrevistar o sicopatear a la supuesto nueva conquista de YamazakiSousuke.

—Yo iré. —Avisa la señora Matsuoka para dirigirse a la puerta, rogando internamente que no sea la prensa, porque si lo es ella los echara a patadas, porque nadie puede molestar a su bebé si ella puede evitarlo. Sus hijos se quedaron en silencio y ella por fin se da la valentía de abrir la puerta. Abriendo la boca con sorpresa ante la persona que estaba en frente suyo.

—¿Usted es la madre de Rin, cierto? Mucho gusto. —Yamazaki Sousuke está parando en frente suyo, inclinándose en señal de respeto. —¿Puedo pasar? —Le pregunta manteniéndose en la puerta, esperando una señal para poder entrar.

—Claro. —Le concede, haciéndose a un lado permitiendo que el joven entrara.

—Por cierto, para usted. —Le entrega el ramo de flores que sostenía en la mano, ella lo acepto aun aturdida, se pregunta si no hay nadie espiándolos. —Y no se preocupe, que me encargue de que nadie supiera que estoy aquí. —Dicho eso, le guiño el ojo y entro a la casa, yéndose a donde estaban sus hijos.

Lo que le permitió salir de su aturdimiento fue el chillido de sorpresa de su hija menor, así que rápidamente cerró la puerta, visualizando fugazmente un auto _Audi_ negro en frente de su casa, supuso que eran los guardaespaldas del _Idol_ que ahora está dentro de su vivienda.

Se encamino a donde estaban todos, notando al llegar como su hija estaba mirando maravillada a la estrella frente a ella y a Rin sonriendo orgulloso.

Dejo el ramo de flores sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole algo de beber a Sousuke_-san _quien lo negó amablemente, entonces le ofreció sentarse, cosa que esta vez acepto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Rin le pregunta, sentándose a su lado sonriendo, seguramente no debe creerlo y Gou se sienta al otro lado de Sousuke_-san_, siguiendo mirándolo atontada.

—Te dije que te iba a llevar a una cita anoche ¿recuerdas? —En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras Rin la miro, triunfante, así que de verdad paso eso y su hijo no mentía…

—¿¡Pasaste toda la noche en la casa de Sousuke_-san_!? —Gou mira a su hermano sorprendida.

—¿Qué no escuchaste la noticia, Gou? Tú me viste salir de ahí. Además también me dormí en su cama. —Rin le comenta orgulloso, sacando una sonrisa divertida de su inesperado invitado.

—No hicimos nada, por si acaso. —Sousuke_-san_ le dice mirándola fijamente a ella divertido, ella asiente sin dejar de observarlo.

—Hay un inconveniente con su salida. —Avisa mirando fijamente a Rin, este se vuelve pálido y se levanta de inmediato parándose enfrente suyo.

—¡Mamá!

—Estas castigado, Rin. Ayer me mentiste sobre el concierto, te asaltaron no una sino dos veces, te atropellaron y más encima pasaste la noche en una casa ajena.

Sousuke_-san_ escuchaba atentamente todo, mientras Rin la observaba como si fuera la peor villana del mundo. Sin embargo se quedó en silencio, sin poder replicarle nada.

—Lo siento Matsuoka_-san_, lo del atropello y sobre no avisarle fue toda mi responsabilidad. —Sousuke_-san _se levantó, colocándose al lado de Rin, quien lo observaba atónito. El joven de ojos turquesa se inclina hacia adelante. —Le ofrezco mi más sinceras disculpa y le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

La señora Matsuoka no se concentra en las palabras, sino en la postura de Sousuke_-san_ y se sorprende por el grado de madurez que este tiene, como si no fuera un joven de dieciocho años y sabe por su hijo que el joven _Idol_ ha estado en esto de la fama desde que tiene, dios, trece o catorce años. Madurando demasiado rápido por estar metido en ella. Quizá por eso quiere salir con Rin, porque Rin podría recordarle lo que es ser un verdadero joven de su edad.

No puede negarse ante eso.

Suelta un suspiro y los mira, suavizando su expresión. —Me lo devuelves a las nueve, Sousuke_-kun_. —Dice y puede notar como la mirada de ambos brilla de emoción y a su hijo sonreír feliz.

—¡Gracias mamá! —Ella solo asiente, y ambos voltean a verse sonriendo.

—En ese caso ¿Vamos, Rin? —Sousuke_-san_ le ofrece la mano a Rin, quien la acepta gustoso, era evidente que no se negaría nunca. —Entonces se lo devuelvo a las nueve Matsuoka_-san_.

—Tan solo que me llegue. —Dice dándole una pequeña sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada como su hijo sale por la puerta con su ídolo, escuchándolo decir _"¡Te voy a mostrar una vista nunca antes vista!" _ Sabe que Rin está en buenas manos cuando escucha a Sousuke_-kun _reír por causa de él…

A pesar de él lo haya atropellado, pero bueno, fue culpa de la imprudencia de su hijo y de la mala suerte que se carga.

Mira que ser asaltado dos veces y luego ser atropellado el mismo día, más le vale volver sano y salvo esta vez. O por lo menos volver.

—¿Tú crees que este bien, mamá?

Y ella solo asiente para dejar mirar la puerta, soltando un suspiro tranquilizador, tiene el presentimiento de que esta vez su hijo estará a salvo (y no tiene nada que ver con los guardaespaldas que los va a seguir) y que se va a divertir.

—Es increíble que tu hermano haya conseguido una cita con Sousuke_-kun_. —Es lo que dice dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Quien diría que para lograr una cita con tu mayor ídolo tienes que ser atropellado por este.

* * *

_Si lograste llegar hasta aquí felicidades, en serio, yo no lo hubiera soportado. Me quedo más largo de lo que creí y creo que todo se fue en arruinarle el día a Rin (igual te amo) Esto se supone que iba para ayer, pero me pase todo el fucking día haciendo esta historia y más encima lo termino en la madruga._

_Sobre la madre de los Matsuoka, yo creo que la señora debe ser un amor de persona y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión e.e_

_¿Review? ¿Criticas? ¿Algo? ¿Rin? Todo se acepta, sobre todo Rin. _


End file.
